


The Compromise

by Karizuki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's Going Hunting, F/M, Hunting, Minor Domestic Violence, Over Protective Dean, Shameless Smut, Smut, challenge, dom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karizuki/pseuds/Karizuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is going hunting again, you want in too. You challenge him. he fucks you ruthlessly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Compromise

"You're not coming with us, god damn it!" Dean shouted, knocking you back. 

"If you think that I'm staying here while risk your fucking life hunting these creatures, your wrong!" You retort, "I'm just as good a hunter-". 

"As who?! As me? As Sam? Last time you went with us you almost got yourself killed!" Dean interrupts.

"Because I was saving your ass, Dean!" You yell back.

"I didn't need your help, and if you hadn't distracted me in the first place-"

"Oh so now it's my fault that you forgot to reload your fucking gun!" You spin on your heels, storming toward the small house that you shared with Dean, Sam, and Sam's girlfriend (neither of whom were home, luckily.).

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!" Dean growls, catching up to you. Ignoring him, you continue up the three steps to the front porch. "Listen to me!" Dean grabs your wrist, pulling you around to face him.

"What exactly do you want me to listen- hmph!" Dean presses his lips roughly to yours. Surprised, you stumble backward, connecting to the wall harshly.

With Dean's hands planted on either side of your head, he nips at your lips, quickly changing his focus to nipping and kissing your collar bone. You wrap one hand around the back of his neck.

"D-Dean." You murmur, earning a growl from him, as he wedges a knee between your legs. "Knock it off Dean," you say half heartedly. 

"One minute you don't want to leave my side, and the next you want me to get away from you? I have always given you whatever you wanted and now it's my turn." He growls, angrily. 

"Get off of me you piece off shit!" You retort, shoving him.

"How can you say that your just as good a hunter as I am, when you can't even defend yourself from me?!" Dean growls into your ear, digging his knee into your crotch. Roughly grabbing your wrists, Dean pins your arms above your head. "Oh your so hot when your angry." Dean purrs into your neck, his free hand running up your shirt and teasing your breasts.

"C-can we at least go inside?" You beg, your anger twisting into a harsh longing between your legs. He growls, lifting you up, letting you wrap your legs around him. The hand that was teasing your abdomen opens the door, and Dean carries you inside.

You strip of your shirt and your bra as Dean stumbles to your room. He sets you down on the bed, pulling his shirt over his head and tugging his pants off. You wriggle out of your shorts, taking your underwear with them. Dean crawls over you, guiding his erection into your heat. 

"Dean!" You gasp, biting down on your lower lip. He relieves your lips by claiming them with his own, kissing you passionately as he thrusts into you. Arching your back, you whimper longingly. Dean's cool hand comes up to massage your breast, causing you to purr deeply.

"God, I could fuck you all night." Dean growls, "the sounds that come out of you make me want to slam you for hours." 

"Ah~ it feels so good Dean!" You squeak, he kisses you again, and you can feel his length throbbing inside of you. "I'm going to ache in the morning."

"Ah, but you love it don't you, you little whore." Dean pants, nipping your neck. You gasp as he slams into you, striking your most sensitive spot. You buck your hips desperately, causing him to slam into that spot, again and again.

"Y-yes, gods it feels so good! P-please be rough with me!" You stutter, moaning longingly.

"Is that what you want? You want it rough?" He says, his voice deep and full of lust. He pulls out of you, earning a small whimper of dissatisfaction. He rips through the top drawer -your drawer- of the nightstand, retrieving a vibrating silicone dildo you kept there.

"How did you~" you gasp, blushing immensely.

"I came home early one day and saw you fucking yourself. Now shut up and get on your hands and knees," he says as he covers the dildo with some lubricant -also from your drawer-. "I hope you like being stretched." he growls, pressing himself against your now upturned ass. He gently coaxes the toy into your ass as you moan.

"God oh it feels amazing," you purr, as he works it entirely in and kisses your ass. He lowers his face, growling into your cunt and sucking your clit "Sh-Shit!" You whimper as he pulls away. 

"Ready?" He asks, placing his cock back at your entrance. You nod and immediately he slams into you, earning a shout from you. He is stretching you, certainly, but it the most pleasurable way. Teasing, he pulls out, slamming into you again. You moan in time with his thrust, begging for him to turn on the vibrating cock.

Finally, he obliges, pressing the switch and slamming himself back into you. "Shit! God that's great!" Dean shouts, holding still, pressed up against your insides. Your pussy tightens around him quickly.

"Ah~ I'm going t-to cum!" You whimper, earning an approving grunt from Dean as he begins to thrust again, barely in control. He drives into you hard, pushing you over the edge, into your orgasm. 

"Fuck, augh." Dean mumbles, grunting obscenely as he spills his hot semen into you. Leaning down and kissing your spine softly, he pulls out and flops on the bed next to you, turning off the toy and pulling it out of your ass. "That was... wow... That was amazing... You're amazing." He sighs. You lay down on your side, kissing his cheek and resting a hand on his chest, drawing small patterns on his skin.

"Mhmm" you agree. "Sooo, can I go with you now?" You ask softly.

"Hell no." He responds.

"But Dean-" you whine, sitting up abruptly.

"You can go, fine, but we're not leaving tonight." He chuckles, pulling you back down on the bed, "now shut up you're running the moment."


End file.
